


Label

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [10]
Category: Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Canon demisexual character, Demisexuality, Fluff, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Aled finds the right label for him.





	Label

Demisexual.  
Aled knows this word. It’s him.  
He is not broken.


End file.
